


Walk Away

by Anoel



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video, first vid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-07
Updated: 2002-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder if I've said too much and we'll never speak again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first video I ever made. I had never heard of fanvideos and then I found Cindy's (louloucn) Lex/Lana videos and I was amazed and felt like I found the hobby that was perfect for me. I just had to try one of my own and after finding a couple good video resources (the Anime Music Video guides, bonibaru's guide and Lynn's guide), I started working on one in September 2002 with Windows Movie Maker. It took me a lot of time to do and being a perfectionist, I kept correcting things until I liked it. It was finally finished in January 2003 and posted in the Devoted to Smallville forums.

Song: "Walk Away" by Mad at Gravity  
Source: Smallville, seasons 1 and 2  
Size: 5 MB WMV  
Download: [Walk Away](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Walk%20Away.wmv)

On Youtube:  



End file.
